Reality to Abyssity
by WritingBookworm
Summary: Two girls, Jamie and Wilva, are ripped from their homes and sent into the video game Tales of the Abyss. Written by me and Jamimla.


**A/N: All right, this is WritingBookworm. Jamimla got me into this game- thank you, Jamie!-, and we both really like it, so we decided to try to do self-inserts of us or whatnot, chapters written by the two of us.**

**So that's some basic information- Jamimla will be writing for Jamie and I, WritingBookworm, will be writing for Wilva. This first chapter's written by Jamie- I still have yet to work on mine...**

**So, enjoy the story!**

* * *

Reality to Abyssity

Chapter 1

_Jamie_

"Are you sure you'll be all right home alone?"

"Yes, Mom."

"You know where all the food is? And emergency cash?"

"Yes, Mom."

"And no opening doors to strangers, okay?"

"Yes, Mom." I rolled my eyes. I was getting impatient with this. I was almost done walking home, and my overprotective parent was still talking to me for a half hour since I started walking back. Half an hour of this!

"And no parties. Absolutely not. I do not want you to-`

"Yes, Mom, I get it!" I finally shouted. The other end was silent, so I took a deep breath and soothed my worried mother.

"Mom, I won't do anything stupid. You know that I'm just going to play video games all the time. I don't have a big enough social life to have a party. I will not let random people in. I'll be fine."

"...Be careful, Jamie." My mother said. I smiled as I walked up our porch.

"You know I will be." I said, and hung up.

The door opened and then slammed shut with a shuddering bang, and I dropped my schoolbag on the floor.

"WHOOOO!" I shouted, running downstairs. I was psyched. Freedom! No parents for three full days! No annoying siblings! House all to myself! And guess what had just come out? Tales of the Abyss 3DS! Yeah baby! I had beaten the game on the PS2, and loved it. I had been waiting for weeks for this! And on top of that, it was the Friday, no homework, no school, and a 3-day weekend! I skipped to my room where my 3DS waited in all its glory.

"Time to play, time to play~" I sang as I gingerly picked it up. I had gotten it for my birthday a couple of months ago, after I heard they were remaking Ocarina of Time and Tales of the Abyss for it.  
Tales of the Abyss...ah. Love it to death. So worth the money. One of the best games I ever played, and the first to make me cry. Luke shouldn't have to die! He was supposed to be with Tear! Oh, well. Gotta sacrifice something to save the world

I turned the DS on and waited happily while it booted up. I selected Tales of the Abyss, and oh! There was a 3D Mieu, running around the screen! "Aha, so adorable~!" I swooned as the cheagel skittered happily about.

I clicked play, and something popped up that I did not like.

**Update software to play Tales of the Abyss?** My DS asked. I moaned.

"Why? WHY? I wanna play!" I said as I clicked Yes.

**Please enter PIN number.**

Oh, crap. I blinked. I knew my parents had to install a PIN number, but I never needed to use it until now.

I quickly picked up my cell phone and dialed my mom. Voicemail. I tried my father. Nothing. Oh, don't tell me they got on the plane already!

"CRAP!" I shouted, throwing my phone against the wall. I really wanted to play! DANG DANG DANG! I fumed mentally. I bit my lip until it bled. Jamie was not in a good mood. I had been waiting THREE WEEKS for this, and now I held it in my hands and had to wait another three flippin' days to play! You would be upset too!

I started entering random numbers, hoping one was right. 5509. **Denied.** 6878. **Denied.** 2394. **Denied.** 9863.

A musical note sounded. I gasped in delight, hoping I had guessed the right one.

I looked at the screen to see the software updating. "YES!" I shouted, spinning around.

But something was nagging at the back of my brain, that something wasn't right. I couldn't lay my finger on it. Then I started panicking. What if it was erasing all the data? I heard of some new technology doing that-erasing all the data after someone guesses a password so many times.

I ran back, and saw something that I did not expect.

The camera came up, looking at half of my face.

**Please line up your face with the the box.**

The yellow box appeared. I had no idea what I was doing, so I adjusted it so it caught my face. What else was I supposed to do? It captured my look of confusion perfectly.

I didn't even press a button- as soon as my face was line up, the words 'Smile!' appeared and the photo was taken.

The next thing I heard was other-worldy. It was a song. I was still looking at my picture when I heard it.

Tre lue zei qua no tra zei...

Tear's song!

What? I wasn't playing the game. What the heck was happening? How could this have happened? WHAT WAS GOING ON?

I felt sleepy. Her song must really work. My eyes were heavy. My head felt clouded...I couldn't think straight...

I fell over in a dead on faint.

* * *

"Gah...My head..."

I opened my eyes to see a very pretty night sky. Lots of stars. Where was I? I don't remember it being night. How long was I out?

I grabbed my head. Geez, what happened? The last thing I remembered was the DS...

And Tear's song. I snapped up, now fully awake. Tear's song played when I didn't play the game. What happened? Something bad.

I shivered as a cold wind blew through the air. I was outside. I sat up hesitantly as I noticed trees and brush. I hesitantly stood up and walked. Thank goodness I had my shoes on. It was dress shoes. Not very helpful, but still. I was wearing a red and black patterned strapped dress with an undershirt, and leggings. Not exactly travel wear, but where exactly was I traveling to?

I saw a couple of trees up ahead with what looked like a grove behind them. I heard the sound of the ocean. I didn't hear that very often.

I walked to the trees, tripping on the last one as I approached the grove. I stood and froze, one foot in the air.

Two people in the same clearing as I was.

One with brown hair, long and flowing. A black, tight uniform with weird symbols, and with red leggings and heels. She was leaning over the other person, begging him to wake up.

"Luke, wake up!" She said.

The other had long red hair. His eyes were closed. He was wearing a long white coat that showed off his abs, with baggy black pants.

I recognized them. I was going to scream.

Tear Grants and Luke fon Fabre.

Oh, CRAP.


End file.
